Haiboku no Shōnen
by Yolii-kun
Summary: podria decirse que estaba todo perdido, que moririan, pero parece que no pueden, tan solo quiero proteger lo que quiero. la maldicion de Aiséirí. -No te puedo amar. en busca de ocs (soy malo para los summary s)


Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece.

Bitácora 0012:

Quizás no sea tiempo de decir esto, desde que tuve el razonamiento necesario mi mente me recuerda aquellos momentos dolorosos en el que personas son consumidas por "madness" unas simplemente devoradas y desgarradas, muertas, para aquellos que tenemos "aiséirí" es como una maldición, parte de nuestras caras o cuerpos fueron cubiertas por una cubierta más fuerte que nada, de diferentes tonos dándonos aspectos diferentes, no puedo escuchar más que los sonidos de lamentos lejanos, las personas consumidas por "madness" obtienen un oscuro y podrido aspecto, demolidos por otros mismos, sus pieles fueron podridas y sus caras a veces no pueden ser reconocidas, actuando por las necesidades básicas de por así decirlo "seres vivos" compartiendo similitudes con los zombies de viejas películas de terror, pueden no tener inteligencia pero si fuerza, buscando comida, su paladar no conoce los sabores excepto el sabor metálico de la sangre y carne, tal como demonios, ellos no conocen el darse por vencido.

A pesar de todo, las cosas se mantienen, la comunicación, la comida, los sobrevivientes, las muertes, se va convirtiendo en un infierno que todavía no conocemos.

….-información

Niimura Jun

Origen desconocido

17 años

Sexo desconocido

Raza: aiséirí

Aspecto: piel blanca, parte izquierda de la cara y cuello consumida por el aiséirí color negro, blusa blanca cuello ancho de barco y pantalón negro, ojos: derecho azul izquierdo rojo.

Orientación sexual desconocida.

No se sabe el origen de esto, solo que empezó en Irlanda, por lo que se le dio el nombre de "madness" consumió todo a su paso, tiempo después aparecieron los aiséirí que podían pelear con los madness, su cantidad era poca en comparación con ellos, la raza humana sigue viva, no se sabe por cuánto tiempo…

-Manténganlos a raya! Donde carajos estan Jun y Ryota! –aquel hombre gritaba con euforia, mientras veía por todos lados tratando de encontrar solución.

-No lo sé señor, los madness están en la grieta de la barrera, sino los detenemos llegaran a la zona de abastecimiento donde están los no peleadores.

-Apurence, los madness llegaran! –el pelirrojo apresuro el paso.

Los movimientos de las personas se entorpecieron y su ritmo decayó, solo pudieron ver de cerca como su jefe estaba a punto de ser comido por uno de ellos

-Espera! –el filo de una espada golpeo al monstruo enviándolo a una pared, dejando caer a aquel hombre de rodillas.

-Nee~ Jun-cchi ese era mio~ -menciono un pelirrubio su tez era blanca y bastante alto su aiséirí era de color azul claro y se mantenía en su brazo, mientras que vestia una polera blanca y pantalones militares sus ojos eran de un color miel.

-eso te importa en estos momentos? –menciono monótono el peliblanco mientras sentía un aura crecer inmediatamente.

-Maldito.

-Usagi-san cálmese no queremos llegar a la violencia –voltea de soslayo hacia el otro lado –Pss, Jun-cchi

\- Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No, Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii

-¡Encima cantas la canción de un anime!

A pesar de todo, tratamos de vivir con indiferencia ante la situación

-No me golpee tan fuerte, Usagi-san.

-maldito quien te dijo que puedes llamarme así

Las sonrisas de las personas y su seguridad no es algo que pueda garantizar siempre.

-Itte, duele.

Hay muchos secretos que ocultan los aiséirí, pero en la situación en que estamos no se nos permite dudar de quien nos protege, el miedo y la desesperación en cada uno es capaz de matar a alguien, si seguimos vivos, seremos capaces de recordar a nuestros seres queridos y quizás amar….

-Ne~ Jun-cchi, porque no me ayudaste?

-Los humanos no pueden matarnos y lo sabes, es una de las leyes básicas de los aiséirí.

-Lose, pero los golpes de Usagi-san no parecen los de un Humano.

-Tomaremos una desviación para ver si encontramos gente. –Pude notarlo, a Pesar de todo Ryota seguía siendo un Humano, seguía teniendo sentimientos y sus recuerdos lograban lastimarlo, su cuerpo recordaba perfectamente la incapacidad de su cuerpo y como personas fueron asesinadas frente a él, su cuerpo temblaba y apretaba sus labios, tenía que recordar ese sentimiento si quería proteger a alguien.

Porque yo no pude hacerlo.

 **Bien creo que esto es enredoso ustedes tendrán cara de•** **• que trata de decir.**

 **Aiséirí: resurrección (se supones que los que son comidos o asesinados por los madness deben morir pero debido a algo dentro de ellos hace que despierte o sea habitable para el aiséirí)**

 **Madness: Locura (no se sabe de dónde vino, pero comenzó en Irlanda, porque, no se solo me vino(´** **・** **ω** **・｀** **)**

 **\- Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No, Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii**

 **Creo que ya saben de donde es** **ヽ** **(´** **ｰ｀** **)** **ﾉ**

 **El himno de nami-chu!**

 **Ocupo otros 6 ocs, hombre o mujer como quieran,(●´ω** **)**

 **Explicare debidamente:**

 **Aiséirí, se muestra, aparece como escamas de diferentes colores dependiendo mucho de la persona, se manifiesta como un arma que no se despega nunca de su amo o superpoder.**

 **El de Jun es capaz de transformar cualquier cosa en lo que quiera, en el caso fue una espada.**

 **La de Ryota es una BARRET M82 (Googleen por si las dudas(** **づ｡◕‿‿◕｡** **)** **づ** **)**

 **Y como dije si quieren parejas yaoi o hetero ahí esta la ficha, yo ya tengo a Akashi, asi que quedan libres los demás, pueden ser Humanos o Aiséirí.**

 **Ficha:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Origen:**

 **Años:**

 **Fisico:**

 **Arma:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Raza:**

 **Orientación sexual:**

 **Pareja:**

 **Familia:**

 **Historia:**

 **(Para los que quieren ser un Aiséirí)**

 **Color del Aiséirí y su ubicación:**

 **Eso es todo espero y les guste si se me olvido algo recuérdenmelo o yo les avisare bay Yolii-kun fuera** **（** **つ** **Д** **｀）**


End file.
